wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark arts
The dark arts (also known as the necromantic arts) are the arts of necromancy.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Kel'Thuzad: Kel'Thuzad was one of the greatest Archmagi of Dalaran. He was one of the members of the Kirin Tor and a dear friend of the Archmage Antonidas. However, his lust to delve into the dark arts of necromancy made him an outcast amongst his fellow wizards. Heeding the call of the god-like Lich King, Kel'Thuzad traveled to Northrend and offered his soul to Ner'zhul. The Lich King commanded the dark wizard to create a cult that would facilitate the creation of a grand, undead army. Kel'Thuzad used his powers and vast fortune to found the Cult of the Damned – the sinister group that would bring Ner'zhul's dark will to fruition… Presumably, these shadowy arts pertain to the shadow. Shadow (also referred to as "the Void") appears as shadow magic,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16 on iBooks a magic that can be described as priestly and sinister. Dark priests are devoted to the spiritual,World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Priest that which is relating to the "Spirit", the primal life force that shaman tap into.Dave Kosak on Twitter Dark shamanism is a dark, deeply spiritual form of elemental magic that involves a connection with both the natural and the spirit worlds.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 However, if the energies of a world can be used for destruction, then the energies of the underworld could destroy. It is this destructive power that the Warlocks use in their incantations and rituals.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Warlock In the face of demonic power (or warlock magics), most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it through the dark arts.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock Denizens of the Cosmos Nathrezim The nathrezim, otherwise known as dreadlords, are cunning and manipulative demons who have dedicated their existence to mastering the arts of shadow magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 39 on iBooks Professions of the Cosmos Necromancers Necromancers are students and users of necromancy, a magical discipline that was opened by Gul'dan, the so-called first warlock. According to the lying Blizzard Historian known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. Don't be fooled by his nonsense. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock The Fel Voices As a warlock becomes more powerful, the warlock will begin to hear the fel voices, granting him - or her - their power in the dark arts.Quest:Corruption The Realm of Darkness Where there is light, there is shadow, and it is this shadow that the necrolyte uses to see into places he cannot travel. Wherever the slightest shadow is cast, the sight of the necrolyte can enter and view. The effects of this are limited in size, for too much knowledge of the confines of shadow has been known to forever trap the necrolyte within the realm of darkness.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Dark Vision The RPG Forsaken Among the Horde, Forsaken perhaps the deepest understanding of the workings of science. However, they reject technology as anything more than a curiosity or a simple tool. Creatures of the dark arts, they are more interested in studying and controlling those arts than they are in learning about something that to them remains alien.Horde Player's Guide Life Tap The most dedicated of practitioners of the dark arts are willing to sacrifice everything in their pursuit of greater power, and this spell (which falls under Necromancy Evil) is one example of how far some warlocks are willing to go. When casting this spell, the caster cuts a gash in her - or his - own body, using blood as a reagent.More Magic & Mayhem Shadowbreak Shadowbreak is a hidden enclave where the Burning Blade practices its dark arts. Here wild horses are infused with the necessary components to make them fitting mounts for the warlocks. Here also demon summoning is freely practiced, and Thrall's Horde has recently begun to amass a force large enough to stop the warlocks. Shadowmage While most warlocks specialize in conjuration and demonic pacts, some focus on other areas of the dark arts. Shadowmagi eschew summoning in favor of the destructive power of raw entropy. Some say shadowmagi developed the shadow bolt spell and it encapsulates their magical style. As well as fel evocations, shadowmagi enjoy spells that weaken other's minds and bodies and those that create darkness.Dark Factions References